


Night Out

by zaky



Series: Go-Home Club [2]
Category: SHINee
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Gen, Slice of Life
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-17
Updated: 2017-01-17
Packaged: 2018-09-18 05:02:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,395
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9369110
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zaky/pseuds/zaky
Summary: Kibum mencetuskan permainan Cerita Seram atau Tantangan di acara menginap mereka.





	

**Author's Note:**

> cerita seram ini mungkin nggak seram sama sekali. maafkan aku ;;

Ketika mendengar ledakan tawa di lantai atas, Taemin tahu salah satu rahasia memalukannya telah terbongkar, dan ia semakin tidak sabar untuk segera menerjang kamarnya. Tapi ibunya masih menata keripik jagung di mangkuk sambil bersenandung kecil, ia juga masih mencungkil balok-balok es dari cetakannya untuk dimasukkan cerek limun, jadi ia hanya bisa berharap yang mereka temukan bukanlah buku harian semasa SMP. Adakah yang lebih memalukan dari itu? ia mengaduh saat tangannya tergelincir, satu kubus es menindih punggung kakinya. Ibunya mendongak.

“Kau baik-baik saja, Sayang?”

“Y-yeah, jangan khawatir,” tukasnya garing, cepat-cepat membungkuk untuk menyambar balok es dan melemparkannya ke bak cuci. Ketimbang nyeri, ia lebih terkejut dengan dentaman dingin yang berdenyut di kulitnya. Ia menaikkan cerek ke nampan. “Apa Ibu belum selesai?”

“Sebentar lagi, manis. Ini dan, oh, jangan lupakan kue cokelat yang ada di kulkas.” Wanita itu menutup _freezer_ yang sempat diabaikan Taemin dan berganti membuka pintu di bawahnya. Taemin berusaha tidak mengumpat menyadari kue cokelat yang dimaksud bahkan belum dipotong. Bisa jadi harga diri adalah taruhannya kalau ibunya tidak bergegas.

“Biar aku yang potong di atas nanti,” ujarnya cepat, merebut piring dingin serta pisau yang berada di tangan ibunya. “Trims, Bu. Aku akan membawanya.”

“Kau bisa melakukannya?”

“Ini tidak berat—”

“Maksudku, memotongnya.” Taemin menoleh melewati bahu. Ibunya tersenyum kecil. “Minta kakak kelasmu yang memegang pisau, oke? Terakhir kali kau berniat membantu, kau malah mengiris jarimu.”

Taemin mengangguk dan mengangkut nampan dengan buru-buru meninggalkan dapur, bersyukur tidak seorang pun mendengar nasihat ibunya. Seolah selama ini mereka belum menganggapnya anak mama. Taemin memberengut karena langkahnya mau tidak mau melambat di sepanjang anak tangga yang sempit.

“Oh, perlu kubantu?” tanya Minho, entah sejak kapan berada di pertengahan tangga. Taemin mengangguk penuh terima kasih.

“Apa yang _sunbaenim_ lakukan di sini?” ia balas bertanya setelah otot lengannya mendesah lega Minho membawa cerek limun. Itu yang paling berat.

“Berniat memanggilmu. Kau lama sekali.”

“Terima kasih.” Taemin melirik ke atas saat mendengar segelombang tawa terpingkal-pingkal lainnya. “Mereka menggeledah lemari buku, bukan begitu?”

Seketika Minho tampak merasa bersalah. “Maafkan aku, Taemin. Aku tidak bisa menghentikan mereka... maksudku, mendadak Jinki menemukan album foto dan buku tahunan sekolah semasa SMP, jadi—”

“Tidak masalah,” potong Taemin, agak malu tapi cukup lega. “Sama sekali bukan masalah.”

“Ada foto bugil.” Dan Minho terperanjat mengatakannya, seolah-olah ia telah mengumpat di depan orang tua. “M-m-maksudku, saat kau masih bayi, berada di bak mandi. Mereka menertawakan itu. Salah satunya.”

Taemin menghela napas. Sejak Jinki mencetuskan agenda ‘mengakrabkan diri’ dengan menginap semalam di rumah seseorang, Taemin tahu hidupnya sedikit-banyak telah berakhir. Mereka menggunakan alasan klise yang sama: rumah Minho terlalu kecil, rumah Kibum terlalu dibayangi ayahnya, rumah Jonghyun terlalu menyeramkan (atau begitulah mereka berasumsi; bagaimana kalau tersesat dalam perjalanan ke kamar mandi?), sedangkan rumah Jinki tidak pernah masuk hitungan. Lagi pula, Kibum menyukai ibu Taemin dan Minho merasa aman dan Jonghyun selalu antusias dan Jinki senang bisa makan banyak masakan buatan rumah. Intinya, sejak awal Taemin tidak punya pilihan menolak. Bahkan ia merasa Jinki sengaja mengadakan agenda itu agar punya alasan nongkrong di rumahnya.

Dan tentu saja ibunya sangat gembira kedatangan banyak tamu. Di pagi hari, ia menyeret Taemin pula ke pasar swalayan dan membeli banyak sekali camilan seolah-olah akan ada pesta, siangnya menyuruh Taemin membereskan kamar, sorenya menelepon suaminya untuk cepat pulang agar bisa segera menemui teman-teman putra mereka (dan Taemin sempat berharap bumi menelannya; itu sambutan paling canggung dan memalukan). Disertai kerling penuh arti Jinki, cengenges antusias Jonghyun, seringai licik Kibum, dan senyum polos Minho, ia menggiring semua anggota klub ke lantai atas. Niatnya menghindari bahaya, tapi sepertinya ia justru memasukkan mereka ke gudang amunisi untuk mempermalukan dirinya sampai lulus nanti.

Taemin mempersiapkan dirinya sebaik mungkin, lalu menjeblak pintu kamar. Ketiga orang lain sedang merunduk, bahu berdempetan, di atas album foto masa kecilnya, masing-masing cekikikan. Tengkuk Taemin memanas. Ia berdeham keras dan meletakkan nampan di meja belajar.

Jonghyun yang pertama kali mendongak. Matanya berbinar penuh semangat. “Hei, Taemin! Apa kau tahu waktu kecil rambutmu sedikit sekali? Apa kau semacam pakai minyak penumbuh rambut?”

Dan Jinki serta Kibum terkekeh-kekeh seolah itu adalah lelucon-orang dalam. Mereka pasti sudah berencana menanyakan itu sejak lama. Taemin segera menyambar album foto dan menjejalkannya ke rak buku. Sisa penghuni kamar tertawa lebih keras.

“Itu bukan sesuatu yang memalukan,” kata Jinki sok bijak, tapi sambil menggigil.

“Aku bisa merekomendasikan yang dipakai ayahku.” Kibum terbahak.

“Apakah itu lucu? Menurut kalian itu lucu?” gerutu Taemin. Minho, yang sedari tadi sekadar menjadi penonton, buru-buru menggeleng.

“Kupikir tidak terlalu.”

“Komentar yang sangat diperlukan, Choi—ambilkan nampannya,” kata Kibum setengah terengah. Dengan patuh Minho melakukannya, dan tidak butuh waktu lama hingga topik sebelumnya tergeser oleh tangan-tangan yang merambah mangkuk keripik jagung atau kue cokelat—yang dipotong dengan penuh perhitungan oleh Kibum sebelum seorang pun diperbolehkan menyentuhnya.

“Tapi kau punya kamar yang luas,” desah Jinki seraya menyelonjorkan kaki, matanya beredar dari satu sisi dinding ke lainnya seolah sedang mengestimasi panjang dan lebar kamar Taemin. Jonghyun separuh melendot ke bahu Jinki.

“Tidak seluas kamarku, kau tahu itu, _hyung_.”

“Mungkin karena sekatnya dibuka?” tebak Minho dan menuding tumpukan papan sewarna cat dinding di satu sisi dinding. Taemin mengangguk sambil mengambil segenggam keripik.

“Benar, itu kamar kakak laki-lakiku.”

Kibum menoleh penuh ketertarikan, tapi Minho yang bertanya, “Dia tidak keberatan kamarnya dipakai?”

Taemin menunduk. “Keberatan atau tidak, toh dia tidak akan menggunakannya.”

“Astaga!” Jonghyun berseru, melemparkan diri dari Jinki pada Taemin yang terpekur memandang ke bawah. “Astaga, maafkan aku, Taemin. Aku tidak berniat mengingatkanmu pada kejadian buruk, sungguh. Ini seharusnya menjadi malam yang menyenangkan—”

Taemin menjumput sekeping keripik dari lantai dan mendongak. “Dia kuliah di luar kota.”

Jinki menepuk-nepuk punggung Jonghyun, sedangkan Kibum meringkuk sambil tertawa. “Sejak kapan kau memainkan peran Minho yang mudah merasa bersalah?”

“Permisi?” cetus Minho terkejut. Jonghyun kembali ke sisi Jinki dan memberikan pemuda berkacamata itu pandangan sedikit angkuh, entah apa maknanya.

“Hei, aku jadi punya ide bagaimana mengakrabkan diri,” kata Kibum, akhirnya pulih dari guncangan tawa, walaupun dia satu-satunya yang tertawa barusan. Ia merangkak mendekati lingkaran bersila itu. “Kita akan bermain Cerita Seram atau Tantangan, versi lanjutan dari _truth or dare_.”

“Ooh, aku suka _truth or dare_ ,” kata Jonghyun, jelas-jelas hanya menangkap bagian akhir kalimat.

“Kau barusan mengarang permainan, ya?” dengus Taemin. Lalu ia merasakan Minho beringsut mendekatinya. Ia menoleh, mendapati pemuda jangkung itu memandangi Kibum serius. Agak terlalu serius. Taemin menjentikkan jari di depan hidung Minho, yang membuatnya tergeragap dan membetulkan kacamata, kemudian menatap Kibum lagi. “Apa pula itu? Cerita Seram atau—apa?”

Kibum mengangkat bahu. “Aku tidak ingin merusak harga diri kalian dengan mengungkap rahasia memalukan—dan kita semua pasti memiliki satu hal yang tidak ingin diungkap—jadi aku menggantinya dengan cerita seram. Anggap diriku genius.”

“Mekanismenya?” Jinki bertanya.

“Masing-masing orang harus menceritakan cerita seram—rumor atau karangan, terserah, pokoknya kita semua harus merasa takut. Kalau tidak sempat mengarang, atau kalau ceritanya mulai jadi membosankan, dia harus melakukan tantangan.” Kibum tersenyum. “Bagaimana?”

Jonghyun melirik Jinki, yang kemudian menatap Minho, yang memandangi Taemin. Entah mereka sengaja berusaha menyudutkannya, atau dia memang punya otoritas sebagai ketua klub untuk memutuskan bahkan ikut permainan atau tidak, dia merasa beban menempati kedua pundaknya. Tapi akhirnya ia mengangguk.

“Ayo.”

“Bagus.” Kibum menyeringai. “Jjong, matikan lampunya.”

“Hei—” Minho menginterupsi saat Jonghyun sudah beranjak berdiri. Semua orang seketika memberikan tatapan oho-pecundang-sudah-ditemukan. “Maaf, bukan apa-apa.”

Jonghyun menjentikkan lampu dan terbirit-birit lari ke sisi Jinki. Kegelapan jatuh secara pekat ke antara mereka, hanya selarik cahaya dari jendela yang jatuh membentuk garis panjang berayun-ayun di karpet. Taemin berjengit merasakan sesuatu di punggung tangannya.

“Maaf,” bisik Minho. “Aku—aku tidak bisa melihat dalam gelap. Kau keberatan?”

Itu masuk akal karena bahkan Taemin dengan penglihatan normal kesulitan menemukan tepian figur orang lain dalam kamarnya. Ia membisikkan _tidak_ pada Minho dan membiarkan pemuda itu menggenggam tangannya. Terbiasa dengan gelimang cahaya lampu juga membuatnya merasa sedikit terimpit, sejujurnya.

“Baiklah, siapa mau mulai duluan?” tanya Kibum, suaranya rendah dan dalam. Seseorang mendengus geli, mungkin Jinki.

“Aku,” kata Jinki. Suaranya secara aneh terdengar menenangkan di tengah kehampaan. “Sebagai pembimbing klub yang baik, aku harus memberi contoh yang baik. Kalian mau dengar cerita apa?”

“Cinta pertamamu.”

“Jjong, _please_.”

“Apa pun yang kau temukan di sekolah.” Suara Kibum.

“Di kamar mandi,” usul Taemin.

“Wanita atau pria?”

“ _Hyuung_.”

Jinki tertawa kecil. “Baiklah, baiklah. Walaupun mungkin ini bukan cerita seram terbaik karena aku yakin kalian pernah mendengarnya. Ring basket sebelah timur?”

“Aku tidak pernah,” kata Taemin lirih. Kibum terkekeh dan pegangan tangan Minho menguat. Taemin menoleh, tapi tentu saja tidak berguna lantaran sekadar gagang kacamata yang terlihat olehnya. Seandainya jarak mereka berlima tidak terlalu dekat, ia ingin bertanya apa yang sebenarnya mengganggu Minho.

Sementara itu, Jinki memulai ceritanya. “Kalian pasti tahu klub basket adalah salah satu klub paling populer di sekolah kita. Hanya anak-anak dengan bakat luar biasa yang bisa menjadi pemain inti, sisanya mungkin berakhir sebagai pesuruh atau pemain cadangan.” Jinki menghela napas. “Sekitar empat tahun lalu, ada seorang murid, sebut saja A, yang berambisi menjadi pemain inti. Dia mungkin tidak diberkati bakat luar biasa, tapi dia pekerja keras. Sangat pekerja keras—selepas latihan rutin usai, dia akan tetap tinggal di lapangan dan berlatih sendirian sampai tengah malam.

“Aku tidak yakin bagaimana detail tes menjadi pemain inti, yang jelas A gagal melakukan _three-point_ beberapa kali berturut-turut, aku lupa jumlah pastinya berapa. Tapi dia tidak menyerah. Sementara anggota tim inti berlatih di lapangan utama, dia akan mencoba _three-point_ sendirian di lapangan tak terpakai, tepatnya ring basket sebelah timur. Dia berlatih terus-menerus, kabarnya sampai matanya tak lagi fokus dan sendi pergelangan tangannya keseleo.

“Suatu hari, dia berlatih sampai lewat tengah malam dan penjaga sekolah harus memaksanya pulang. Dia berkata tes menjadi anggota tim inti akan diadakan keesokan harinya, tapi tidak ada pilihan selain pulang, tentu saja. Hari itu hujan deras. Dia kelelahan dalam perjalanan pulang, setengah melamun membayangkan bagaimana tes yang akan dihadapi, dan dia tewas tertabrak mobil.”

Seseorang menarik napas cepat. Menilai dari desahan panjang Jinki, mungkin Jonghyun telah memeluk lengannya atau semacam itu.

“Kudengar roh A masih belum terima dengan kematian tersebut, jadi dia mendiami ring basket sebelah timur. Kau tidak akan bisa memasukkan bola ke sana, berapa kali pun kau mencoba. Tapi, jika pada akhirnya kau sanggup melakukannya, kudengar dia akan datang dalam tidurmu dan bertanya dengan suara marah, _kenapa bukan aku kenapa bukan aku kenapa bukan aku_.”

Sesuatu jatuh di lantai bawah. Taemin terlonjak. “ _Goddammit_.”

“Hmm, ketua klub, ada apa denganmu?” seloroh Jinki, lalu tertawa. Hanya dirinya dan Kibum yang bisa tertawa bebas, sedangkan tiga orang sisanya menarik napas yang agak tertahan. “Karena aku sudah selesai, dan karena aku paling tua di sini, aku merasa bisa menunjuk orang selanjutnya.”

Tidak ada yang berkomentar. Tidak ada yang berselera membuka mulut, barangkali.

“Taemin.”

“Astaga, _seonsaengnim_ ,” desis Taemin, tapi Jonghyun mendukung Jinki penuh semangat, jadi sepertinya dia tidak punya pilihan. Bagaimanapun, ia masih sempat bertanya-tanya mungkinkah tangan Minho yang sedingin es itu berkat cerita seram Jinki atau hal lainnya. Sekali lagi ia menoleh, dan lagi-lagi tidak bisa menemukan apa pun.

“Kau harus melakukan tantangan kalau tidak punya cerita seram, ketuaa,” sahut Kibum separuh melagu, Jinki terkekeh sementara Jonghyun berdekut iba.Tapi Minho berbisik, _Ceritakanceritakanceritakan_ ,seolah-olah sedang merapal mantera. Mengingat Taemin sedang tidak ingin mempermalukan diri lebih jauh dengan apa pun tantangan yang dicetuskan nantinya, ia memutuskan mengangguk dan menarik napas panjang.

“Aku mendengar ini sewaktu kecil,” ia memulai setelah menimbang-nimbang. “Aku dan kakakku sempat diasuh Nenek karena Ayah ditugaskan di Singapura selama tiga bulan dan Ibu harus menemaninya. Yang jelas, waktu masih muda, Nenek bekerja di salah satu keluarga kaya raya kuno dengan rumah tradisional dan sebagainya. Keluarga itu punya tiga anak, semuanya perempuan, dan setiap anak punya pengasuh tersendiri. Nenek kedapatan mengasuh anak kedua, dan temannya, misalkan saja namanya A, menjadi pengasuh anak ketiga yang masih berusia dua tahun.

“Pada awalnya semua baik-baik saja, tapi kemudian kekeringan parah melanda kota mereka. Air berhenti mengaliri sungai, tumbuhan mati, hewan ternak tumbang satu per satu. Keluarga itu tinggal di dekat hutan, dan hewan liar kelaparan dan mendekati pemukiman warga mencari makanan—”

“ _Hyung_ , aku tidak suka arah cerita ini,” rintih Jonghyun pada Jinki.

“Sayangnya, benar. Di suatu malam, gerombolan anjing hutan menyerang rumah keluarga kaya ini. Melompati pagar tembok, lalu menyelinap ke kamar-kamar. Semua orang panik, semua orang menjerit. Nenek beruntung bisa segera menyelamatkan anak kedua ke ruang belakang bersama sebagian besar orang, tapi A masih mencari air untuk kompres si anak terakhir yang demam. Anjing hutan sudah mendekati si balita yang menangis meraung-raung saat A datang. A berhasil menyambar balita itu, tapi telinganya telanjur digigit serigala. Meski nyawanya selamat, tapi tuan rumah tidak memaafkan A untuk membiarkan cuping telinga putrinya yang berharga tinggal separuh. Sesal dan rasa malu yang tidak terganggungkan membuat A berlari ke hutan dan membunuh dirinya di sana.

“Bau darah pasti membuat hewan liar yang kelaparan segera berdatangan. Mayatnya hampir tidak tersisa kecuali cabikan pakaian dan kepalanya. Telinganya secara aneh terpotong dan berada di sesemakan. Kabarnya, sampai sekarang rumah itu dihantui oleh bayangan kepala melayang di luar dinding-dinding kamar, berkeliling mengintip celah-celah pintu dengan wajah terkoyak dan mata melotot, berbisik, ‘Apa telingamu masih utuh? Apa kau butuh cuping telinga baru?’”

Jinki bertepuk tangan penuh apresiasi. Jonghyun merengek kecil di sebelahnya. “Kau benar-benar tidak bisa takut, bukan begitu, _hyung_?”

“Ayolah, Jjong, ini menyenangkan. Jadi, ketua, siapa yang selanjutnya harus maju?” Taemin belum sempat berpikir saat mendengar dengusan Jinki lagi. “Minho, nak, apa kau sangat ketakutan?”

Itu benar, suara napas Minho semakin berat seakan ia butuh usaha berat sekadar untuk menarik udara masuk ke hidung, terdengar sampai ke orang-orang lainnya. Tangannya juga berkeringat. Taemin berusaha memusatkan pandangan untuk setidaknya menemukan mata Minho, tapi lagi-lagi tidak bisa.

“ _Sunbaenim_ , kau baik-baik saja?” Taemin sedikit mempererat pegangan tangannya. “Butuh minum?”

Ada gerakan kecil. Anehnya Taemin merasa lega melihat pemuda itu menggeleng. Gagasan bahwa makhluk lain mengambil rupa Minho terdengar konyol, tentunya.

“Eh, baiklah, jadi aku akan memilih,” Taemin mengedarkan pandangan meski tidak akan menemukan apa pun, “Ki—”

“Jonghyun _sunbaenim_ ,” serobot Minho. “Atau aku. Terserah kau.”

Kibum meringkikkan tawanya yang biasa. “Choi, apa-apaan.”

“Diam kau.”

Taemin agak terkejut Minho dapat menggulirkan perintah bernada kasar. Seorang Choi Minho yang kalem dan lembut hatinya, yang pernah menabrakkan sepedanya ke tiang listrik karena seekor laron lewat di depan rodanya, tidak pernah membentak siapa pun. Suasana yang membuntuti setelahnya pun tidak bisa disebut nyaman.

Lalu Taemin merasa angin dingin menuruni punggungnya. Ia berjengit. Tangan Minho mendadak terasa panas.

“J-Jonghyun _sunbaenim_ ,” gumam Taemin, berharap suaranya tidak terdengar segentar yang terasa di pangkal lidah.

“Eh, baiklah. Mari kita lihat apa yang kupunya...” kata Jonghyun, suaranya juga mulai gugup. Sesuatu terjadi di dalam kamar, tidak salah lagi, dan semakin kentara hingga seakan bisa diraih oleh jari tangan. “Aku tidak pandai bercerita seram, jadi mungkin...”

“Yah, Jjong, kau selalu punya opsi tantangan,” kata Kibum.

“Berceritalah,” desak Minho, sekali lagi mengejutkan mereka semua. “Apa yang membuatmu lambat sekali.”

 _‘Ini bukan Minho’_ tampaknya mulai dipikirkan sisa penghuni kamar secara bersamaan. Taemin bisa merasakan Jinki sedang memandanginya, juga Jonghyun, dan ia meneguk ludah gelisah. Perlahan ia berusaha menarik tangannya dari cengkeraman jemari panjang Minho, tapi Minho lebih cepat meremasnya. Taemin terbatuk kecil, semakin panik.

Selama beberapa saat, hanya ada keheningan yang mengendap. Samar-samar terdengar bunyi bel pintu di lantai bawah.

“Kalau begitu, aku duluan,” putus Minho tergesa. Kini napas Taemin yang semakin cepat, jantungnya berdegup kencang. Jika Minho-bukan Minho ini berniat memulai cerita seramnya dengan menyedot nyawa mereka semua, dia akan menjadi orang pertama yang terseret ke lubang ketiadaan. Mungkin nyawanya bahkan sudah mulai disedot. Pegangan tangan Minho begitu kuat sampai-sampai ia merasa pemuda itu berniat meremukkan tulang-belulangnya.

“T-tentu, tentu. Aku tidak keberatan.” 

“Minho,” sahut Jinki, tapi tidak ada yang mengikuti setelahnya. Mungkin ia sendiri juga tidak yakin ancaman macam apa yang mempan untuk bahaya yang sudah berada di depan mata.

“Kau tidak keberatan, Kibum?” tanya Minho, suaranya masih dingin. Kibum terkikik.

“Kenapa?”

“Pertama-tama, aku harus memintamu keluar dari kamar.”

“Minho,” kata Jinki lagi, nadanya memperingatkan. Tapi Minho seolah tidak mendengar teguran gurunya.

“Keluar. Sekarang.”

“Oi, oi. Seram sekali, sih.”

Jika sedari tadi Minho memegangi tangan Taemin di atas puncak lutut lelaki yang lebih muda, kini ia memindahkan tangan mereka ke lantai, menekan milik Taemin begitu kuat ke tanah. Taemin meringis kecil. Sepertinya ia bisa melihat Jonghyun meringkuk di antara lengan dan torso Jinki, sedangkan Jinki merangkul pemuda itu protektif berdasarkan insting. Ia juga butuh merangkak ke arah mereka berdua, mencari keselamatan, bukannya terperangkap bersama Minho-bukan Minho.

Minho menggertakkan rahang. “Keluar sebelum aku memaksamu.”

“Choi—”

“Siapa namamu?”

Secara mendadak suhu dalam ruangan turun drastis. Suara-putih tiba-tiba lenyap dari sekeliling mereka. Hanya ada kehampaan gelap, sebuah kekosongan yang tidak berdasar maupun beratap. Yang terjadi berikutnya adalah ledakan tawa dari suara yang belum pernah mereka kenal. Tawa yang kemudian memantul-mantul di seluruh dinding dan gemanya tersisa terlalu lama. Samar-samar tercium bebauan tajam yang tidak berasal dari mana-mana.

“Aku hanya ingin bermain bersama kalian.” Suara Kibum, ceria dan ringan. Terlalu ceria, terlalu ringan. “Sayangnya kau bisa melihatku.”

“Kembalilah ke sekolah,” desis Minho.

Kibum tertawa lagi. Kibum-bukan Kibum. “Aku menyukai kalian. Aku ingin menjadi bagian dari kalian.”

“Kembalilah ke sekolah. Untuk kebaikan semua orang.”

Di puncak kepekatan itu, tiba-tiba pintu kamar terbuka dengan sendirinya, lalu tertutup lagi, dan udara kembali menghangat seolah seseorang baru saja menyalakan pemanas. Dengung listrik, samar-samar suara televisi di bawah, juga kembali terdengar. Taemin hampir terlonjak merasakan Minho ambruk ke pundaknya, pegangan tangannya terlepas.

Jonghyun buru-buru menyalakan lampu. Tapi melihat segalanya dengan terang tidak memperbaiki suasana. Jonghyun menjilat bibir, melangkahi tempat Kibum-bukan Kibum semula duduk bersila, lalu cepat-cepat bersembunyi di lengan Jinki lagi. Mereka terlalu _shock_ untuk bisa berkata-kata.

Jinki memandangi Minho dengan tajam. “Siapa kau?”

Minho melorot ke pangkuan Taemin, kacamatanya terlontar ke sisi paha Taemin yang lain. “Maafkan aku. Maaf, tolong tunggu sebentar.”

 _Ini Minho_ , pikir mereka, ketiganya mendesah lega berbarengan. Tapi Jonghyun masih terlalu ketakutan untuk beranjak dan Taemin masih terlalu tegang untuk bergerak.

“ _Sunbaenim_ ,” gumam Taemin hati-hati, “bagaimana kau bisa tahu ...?”

Minho mengangkat kepala dan mencengir timpang. Rambutnya acak-acakan. “Kibum tidak pernah memanggilku ‘Choi’ maupun Jonghyun sebagai ‘Jjong’ dan Taemin sebagai 'ketua'. Itu panggilan yang sering digunakan Jinki _seonsaengnim_ pada kami, tapi bukan oleh Kibum.”

“Hanya karena itu?” tanya Jinki ragu. Minho memberinya senyum penuh arti lain, walaupun tatapan matanya melenceng sekitar dua sentimeter dari wajah Jinki.

“Dia penunggu ruang kesehatan. Tentu saja aku mengenalnya.”

Taemin menggelepar ke pangkuan Minho sedangkan Jonghyun memeluk leher Jinki kuat-kuat hingga nyaris mencekiknya, Jinki balas memeluknya tegang. Mereka hampir tidak memedulikan pintu kembali terbuka, kini oleh figur seorang Kim Kibum yang masih mengenakan jaket serta rantang di satu tangan. Keningnya seketika mengernyit.

“Apa-apaan ini? _Double date_?”

Minho mendongak dan tersenyum, menepuk-nepuk lantai di sebelahnya. Kibum meletakkan rantang di dekat camilan lain, lalu menempati tempat yang dipersilakan temannya. “Kau datang terlambat, Kibum.”

“Uh, ya. Aku sudah memberitahu akan datang terlambat karena masih harus mengantar pesanan. Tidak satu pun dari kalian menjawab teleponku, kupikir sedang apa. Tapi yang lebih penting,” ia melarikan tatapan pada posisi mereka semua, “apa yang sebenarnya kalian lakukan?”

Taemin menjangkaukan tangan ke ponsel siapa pun yang berada di dekatnya, mengintip sejenak, lalu mengerang sambil kembali menguburkan wajah ke kaki Minho. Layar masih menampilkan proses pengaktifan kembali. “Dia benar-benar ingin bermain bersama kita.”

“Minho,” kata Jinki kaku sambil mengurai lengan Jonghyun dari lehernya, “apa _dia_ alasan kau tidak memperbolehkan kami mengambil tantangan?”

Jonghyun duduk dengan kedua kaki terlipat rapat, tegak karena ngeri. “Benar, apa dia akan, semacam, mencetuskan tantangan yang mematikan?”

Kibum memindahkan tatapan bingung dari mereka pada Minho. “Aku juga tidak yakin, tapi kupikir dia akan mengatakan hal seperti ‘kau harus menemaniku’ dan dia akan muncul dalam mimpimu selama jangka waktu yang tidak bisa ditentukan. Pada dasarnya dia tidak berbahaya, tapi kupikir tidak ada yang senang didatangi... sesuatu yang tidak enak dilihat setiap malam.”

“Astaga.” Jonghyun longsor ke lantai. “Aku hampir mati.”

“Aku juga,” sahut Taemin setengah merengek tanpa mengangkat kepala.

“ _Guys_ , aku benar-benar tidak paham. Jelaskan padaku,” serobot Kibum frustrasi. Ia merenggut tengkuk Minho dan menatap matanya lekat-lekat. “Katakan padaku, wahai orang paling jujur Choi Minho, apa yang sebenarnya terjadi selama aku tidak ada.”

Tapi Minho hanya tersenyum. “Kupikir sekarang giliran Jonghyun _sunbaenim_?”

Kernyitan di kening Kibum semakin dalam. Ia menoleh ke arah Jonghyun yang sudah berbaring di lantai. “Apanya?”

“Hei, Kibum,” kata Jonghyun sambil menggulingkan badan ke samping, menumpu kepala dengan siku yang ditekuk. “Panggil aku dulu, baru kuceritakan.”

“Apa? Jonghyun?”

Jonghyun mengembuskan napas panjang, lalu memaksa tubuhnya untuk duduk bersila. Jinki melemaskan otot-otot lehernya dengan ekspresi serius, sedangkan Taemin bangkit duduk tanpa suara setelah mengambilkan kacamata Minho dari lantai di dekatnya. Kibum menyipitkan mata, tapi kemudian tertawa heran.

“Apaan, sih. Kalian tampak habis melihat hantu.”

“Karena itu, dengarkan ceritaku,” kata Jonghyun, lalu menarik napas banyak-banyak. “Cerita ini dimulai pada suatu malam ...”

**Author's Note:**

> fun fact: cerita jinki berasal dari rumor waktu aku masih SMP dan cerita taemin berasal dari mimpi (tapi di mimpi aku yang jadi hantu wtf)


End file.
